


Hay 4 smile

by ammaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eren is a hot farmer, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Just a cute fic, M/M, Oops, ereri, farmer!eren, hanji has no lines, happiness and smiles no death plz, i love them sm, levi is a salesman, riren - Freeform, salesman!levi, shes just a support character, this is short like levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammaAckerman/pseuds/ammaAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi cleared his throat as the man kept on grinning when he walked over to the hay.</p>
<p>"That's right fine, I don't need that much thanks stranger! I was expecting that Hanji fella that lives here where they at?" </p>
<p>Levi sighed, "they're around here somewhere, my name is Levi by the way, not stranger."</p>
<p>The man laughed lightly,</p>
<p>"Ah well, my names Eren, will I be seeing you around Levi?"</p>
<p>Levi gulped, watching some sweat roll off of one of Eren's muscled arms, hopefully he would</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay 4 smile

Hay 4 smile

Hanji was the one who made him put up the sign, Levi had come to the countryside for relaxation, not more work.  
But Hanji was his friend, so he begrudgingly nailed the sign on a post at the end of the driveway.

'Hay 4 smile' in smudged chicken scratch was written on the sign, giving hay away for a smile was against Levi's salesman morals,he questioned Hanji's sanity and their ability to keep their farm running.

Person after person came, none very different from the other, all just grubby farmers sweating in the heat. After awhile the hay was down to two barrels out of the fifty they had before and it was getting late.

The air was cool and Levi no longer had to go inside to keep his ice from melting.

One last person came walking up the driveway,Levi could faintly see brown hair sticking out from under a large hat and blue trousers worn with dirt and sweat. Not any more curious than he was with the last visitors, Levi stayed slouched in his his chair on the porch.

"Are you the one giving away the hay?" A smooth voice asked with an accent, Levi looked up into the handsome face of the stranger. He looked around for Hanji but they were nowhere to be found so he sighed and nodded.

"You read the sign," 

Almost immediately the mans face stretched into a beautiful smile that reached his eyes and made the gorgeous green pools sparkle.

Levi could hardly breathe.

"It's over there, just 2 barrels I'm afraid,the rest was cleared out pretty quick."

Levi cleared his throat as the man kept on grinning when he walked over to the hay.

"That's right fine, I don't need that much thanks stranger! I was expecting that Hanji fella that lives here where they at?" 

Levi sighed, "they're around here somewhere, my name is Levi by the way, not stranger."

The man laughed lightly,

"Ah well, my names Eren, will I be seeing you around Levi?"

Levi gulped, watching some sweat roll off of one of Eren's muscled arms, hopefully he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here on AO3 so I hope it's okay!! It's short I know but I'm testing the waters of my writing for now. Want me to make this a series? Want me to leave it like this? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
